


got me curious

by realdefonge



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Flirty ong, Fluff, M/M, Romance, ceo niel, medical intern ong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:57:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realdefonge/pseuds/realdefonge
Summary: Medical intern, Seongwoo, doesn't know why everyone's making such a big fuss over the young CEO, Daniel, who goes to their hospital for his monthly physical examinations.





	1. There's something about you

**Author's Note:**

> -decided to write this out of nowhere  
> -was supposed to be a twitter drabble but it got too long  
> -nothing much happens here, I think  
> -forgive me for any inaccuracies  
> -more importantly, please enjoy <3

The ice prince of the corporate world—that’s what the doctors, nurses, and interns have been saying nonstop about the young CEO who frequents their hospital for his monthly medical examinations.

But for Seongwoo who had just begun his internship a month ago, Kang Daniel is just one of their patients.

Which is why he finds it vexing that all he could hear for the whole day from his co-workers were: Daniel, ice prince, Konnect’s CEO, and every other term related to the famous bachelor. Granted, he can’t understand because he knows nothing about the CEO, but is he really someone worth the buzz?

“I guess that’s why Doctor Yoon chose you to do the initial examination on him,” Seongwoo’s fellow intern, Jaehwan, commented as they were making their rounds. “You rarely watch the news and you rarely go on the internet so you probably won’t make such a big fuss when you do a famous person’s checkup.”

“I was surprised when the other interns gasped at the mention of that CEO’s name. And everyone was like ‘ _Good luck, Intern Ong_ ’ when Doctor Yoon assigned the task to me. I get that he’s a big shot, but I think everyone’s overreacting. It’s not like the president of the country is coming.”

“You really know nothing, hyung,” Jaehwan tapped Seongwoo’s shoulder and shook his head as if he feels sorry for the older’s ignorance. “Kang Daniel’s name alone holds a lot of value. People say that everything he touches turns into gold, so all the big shots are desperate to form partnerships with him. Other than that, he revealed his face for the first time last year when he did his first public press conference, and he turned out to be fuckin’ hot!”

Seongwoo rolled his eyes when Jaehwan sighed like he was daydreaming about the CEO. “Young, rich, and hot. He quickly became a hot topic after that press conference, although he never did interviews after that. Still, the media continued to follow him. Everyone’s interested in what he’s up to. He’s practically a celebrity now. It’s not an exaggeration to say he has the entire nation in the palm of his hand.”

“That definitely sounds like an exaggeration,” Seongwoo said as he lightly smacked the top of Jaehwan’s head with the medical chart he was holding. “Anyway, I heard he refuses to be examined by anyone other than Doctor Yoon. Does he really think of himself as someone so special that only the best doctor in the hospital could examine him?”

Jaehwan rubbed his smacked head and shrugged. “I have no idea. Some say it’s because that CEO only trusts Doctor Yoon, while some say it’s because only Doctor Yoon could handle that CEO’s terrible attitude.”

“Oh, great. I’m about to deal with a high and mighty CEO who apparently has attitude problems.”

“Chill, hyung. You’ll only do the initial examination. Doctor Yoon will do the rest once he’s done with his operation.” Jaehwan asserted. “Just get it done quickly, and don’t lock eyes with him! I heard his gaze is so cold that it could give you the chills. Our seniors said he has a very intimidating aura.”

“Don’t worry. I’ll just do what I have to do and then I’m out. It’s not like—” Seongwoo stopped when he noticed how his friend suddenly froze. “Jaehwan?”

Seongwoo looked at the direction where Jaehwan was staring and noticed that almost everyone had the same reaction as the intern. Strutting down the hallway was a tall, broad-shouldered man wearing a black sweatshirt, with the sleeves folded up to his elbows, black form-fitting pants, and white sneakers. He had dark blonde hair, and half of his face was covered by a mask. 

Beside him was an equally attractive man. Compared to the masked man’s casual outfit, the other one donned a formal suit. The two of them exuded charisma and confidence. Seongwoo couldn’t even look away. 

“That’s…that’s him!” Jaehwan looked like his soul has finally returned. “That’s Kang Daniel!”

“The one in the suit?”

“No, the one wearing a face mask!” Jaehwan corrected. “But oh my God, who cares about that CEO now. I must get the name of that man in the suit!”

Seongwoo didn’t even have time to give his friend another smack in the head since Doctor Yoon suddenly appeared and approached the CEO.

“CEO Kang, always a pleasure to see you.” Doctor Yoon greeted, and Daniel only responded with a single nod. “I’m really sorry that I won’t be able to attend to you today. I assure you, I’ll conduct the rest of the examination once I’m done. And besides, you have nothing to worry about. You’re in the hands of a very reliable intern,”

Doctor Yoon suddenly turned towards Seongwoo’s direction and waved his hand, gesturing him to come. Seongwoo was stumped, but he quickly walked to the doctor’s side and bowed his head in greeting. “Hello. I’m the intern, Ong Seongwoo. It’s nice to meet you…sir.”

He slowly looked up, hoping to get a quick glance of the CEO, but was surprised when he was met by the latter’s gaze. It looked as if he’s been watching Seongwoo the entire time and was waiting for the intern to look back. 

True enough, Daniel’s eyes were piercing. But rather than cold, Seongwoo would describe it as bewitching. _Entrancing_. 

Contrary to what he was expecting, looking into Daniel’s eyes wasn’t a terrifying experience at all. In fact, it just made Seongwoo curious for some reason. Curious about the man bearing those captivating eyes, which others see as cold and intimidating. 

“—so he doesn’t have to go through the entire process this month. Anyway, Intern Ong will lead the way to the VIP room.”

Seongwoo was able to snap out of his daze when a hand landed on his shoulder. He immediately cut eye contact with Daniel and looked at the doctor beside him. “Oh, uh—what was that, Doctor Yoon?”

“Please take CEO Kang to the VIP room while I talk with Secretary Hwang about a few things. You can go ahead and perform the examination,”

Without saying anything further, Doctor Yoon began to walk away with Secretary Hwang, leaving Seongwoo with Daniel. The intern quickly turned to the CEO, feeling some kind of excitement well up inside him. He noticed how Daniel took a step back, probably surprised by Seongwoo’s display of enthusiasm. 

Seongwoo flashed his friendliest smile, hoping it could put Daniel at ease, but unexpectedly, it only made the CEO’s forehead crease. It made Seongwoo even more curious because Daniel obviously wanted to look annoyed, but Seongwoo could tell from his eyes that he’s nervous. 

‘ _He looks like a scared puppy,_ ’ Seongwoo thought to himself. He grinned before turning his back and motioning for Daniel to follow him. “This way, CEO Kang.”

* * *

When they finally arrived at the room, Daniel proceeded to sit at the edge of the bed. He finally removed his mask, revealing his entire face, and Seongwoo thought he looked better than he expected. His features were soft yet masculine—a mixture of sexy and cute, if Seongwoo were to describe it. 

“Let me perform auscultation first,” Seongwoo said as he pulled a chair and placed it in front of Daniel. The CEO flinched when their knees touched as Seongwoo took a seat. “Relax, CEO Kang. I won’t bite.” Daniel frowned, which Seongwoo actually found cute. “Please take off your sweatshirt.”

“What?” Daniel looked extremely flustered when he asked. It was only a single word and he said it in such a hushed tone but Seongwoo was glad he was finally able to hear his voice. 

“For the auscultation, CEO Kang. Your sweatshirt’s too thick for the sound to transmit,” Seongwoo tried to hold back his chuckle. “I’m sure it’s not your first time, right?”

There was a tinge of pink across Daniel’s cheeks. Still, he maintained his poker face as he slowly lifted his sweatshirt over his head. 

‘ _Damn, he works out,_ ’ Seongwoo mentally noted. Despite the CEO’s abdominal muscles in full view, the intern managed to compose himself. His curiosities about Daniel doesn’t mean he has the right to ogle the CEO’s body. 

Seongwoo leaned forward to place the stethoscope’s chest piece on Daniel’s bare skin. The CEO flinched again at the touch, and Seongwoo looked up to see that Daniel’s eyes were darting around the room in such a tensed way. 

Daniel’s flickering gaze eventually landed on Seongwoo’s, and that’s when his heart began thumping even louder than before, which the intern could hear clearly through his stethoscope. 

“Your heartbeat—” Seongwoo pulled the equipment back and stood up from his seat. He took a clipboard from the table and began scribbling. Then he glanced at Daniel and flashed a teasing grin. “—seems faster than average?” 

And that’s when the light blush began to spread all over Daniel’s face, going further to his ears. He couldn’t hide his flustered expression anymore, and Seongwoo almost felt guilty for being such a tease. 

* * *

When Jisung informed him over the phone that he won’t be able to conduct the initial examination due to an emergency surgery, Daniel almost asked his secretary, Minhyun, to cancel his monthly physical examination and hold it off until the doctor is finally available. As someone who’s known Daniel since childhood, Jisung is the only doctor that the CEO trusts when it comes to his medical examinations. 

But Jisung insisted that he push through with it. It’s just the initial phase, anyway. He only needs to get auscultated and get his blood drawn. The rest will be done by the doctor after his surgery. 

Daniel agreed as long as the one who’ll do it is someone whom Jisung trusts. Someone who is not an opportunist, unlike the previous doctors who performed the examinations on him in place of Jisung. 

It won’t be the first time that someone else would examine Daniel other than Jisung. But the doctors and nurses who examined Daniel left a bad taste in his mouth. They were opportunists who pry too much on Daniel’s life and try too hard to gain his favor, hoping they could get something out of him. 

It’s not just in hospitals. The same applies to every institute he frequents. His personal routines always end up as business affairs, because people always treat him like a prized businessman wherever he goes. 

So he always makes sure to only interact with the people he trusts. He comes off as cold due to that personality of his—the way he never lets anyone into his personal space easily. But Daniel prefers it that way. 

“ _I’ll assign the person I trust the most,_ ” Jisung assured over the phone. Daniel was hesitant but he decided to take Jisung’s word for it and just proceed with the examination as scheduled. 

But when he arrived at the hospital, he didn’t expect Jisung’s substitute to actually be just an intern. He wanted to protest, but the doctor called for the intern who was actually just a few steps behind them. 

> “ _Hello. I’m the intern, Ong Seongwoo. It’s nice to meet you…sir._ ”

Daniel looked at Seongwoo, whose head was still laying low after greeting him with a bow. He waited for the intern to lift his head and look at him, expecting the latter to cower in fear and intimidation, or have that look of determination to get on Daniel’s good side and gain something out of their small interaction.

But when Seongwoo finally locked eyes with him, it felt as if time had stopped. The intern’s eyes glistened in awe, like he had just discovered a secret box and he can’t wait to open it. Daniel’s forehead creased in confusion. It’s the first time anyone has ever shown him that kind of expression. 

Moreover, the longer he locked gazes with Seongwoo, the more he was able to take notice of the intern’s features. He’s very good-looking in such a distinct way. The more you look at him, the more he becomes attractive in your eyes. Or maybe Daniel’s just too hypnotized by Seongwoo’s catty eyes that he ended up thinking about the intern that way. 

Needless to say, he tried to brush the feeling off. He tried to remain composed, but Seongwoo just kept doing and saying things beyond his expectations that he ends up getting flustered. 

“I’m gonna draw your blood now,” Seongwoo said when Daniel has finished putting his sweatshirt back on. The intern returned to the seat in front of him and casually grabbed Daniel’s arm with his gloved hands.

“W-Wait,” Daniel hated how he sounded more nervous than usual. He used to hate getting his blood drawn, but he managed to overcome it thanks to Jisung. This time, though, he’s going to get his blood drawn by someone else, and it somehow made him anxious. “Can we just…skip this part?”

“Oh, do you have a needle phobia?”

“I used to,” Daniel admitted. “Jisung—Doctor Yoon helped me with it. But it’s just—” 

“It’s okay,” Seongwoo’s eyes suddenly turned gentle. He took Daniel’s hands into his and squeezed them lightly. “You’ve overcome that fear already. Take a deep breath, then try to look away, or distract yourself with other thoughts. Or better yet, just focus on my handsome face.”

The way Seongwoo said it so brazenly made Daniel blink. Then he unconsciously broke into laughter, which he himself found odd so he quickly stopped and went back into poker face mode. 

“Why are you trying to suppress it?” Seongwoo chuckled. “You look cute when you laugh.”

Daniel found himself holding his breath at the intern’s boldness. He wanted to look away from Seongwoo’s smiling face, but he just couldn’t. 

“Do you want something from me?” Daniel asked after a while. It finally dawned on him that just like the others, Seongwoo is probably taking advantage of this opportunity with him, too. 

“Do I want something?” Seongwoo paused, like he was actually thinking about it, and it somehow disappointed Daniel, even though he was expecting it. “Sorry. I don’t watch TV nor do I browse the internet so I don’t really know anything about you, except for what my co-workers have told me. Anyway, I wasn’t interested at first because you were just any other patient, but the look in your eyes made me curious. Well, I guess I wanted to see your different expressions?”

“What…are you saying?”

“What?” Seongwoo looked genuinely confused. “I answered your question, didn’t I? You asked if I wanted something, I said I wanted to see your different expressions, so in a way, I already got what I wanted.”

Instead of asking more questions, Daniel just stared at Seongwoo blankly, like he was trying to figure the intern out. 

“That’s right. Just look at me, okay?” Seongwoo applied the tourniquet on Daniel’s upper arm and began to check his veins. “Please make a fist,”

Daniel did as he was told. He took deep breaths and focused his eyes on Seongwoo. He felt the interns gentle hands on his arm, and he knew that his blood is gonna get drawn anytime soon. 

To distract himself, he began to study every part of Seongwoo’s face. Since the intern’s eyes were looking down on his arms, he was able to take notice of his long lashes. On his cheeks were three, prettily positioned moles. He also noticed the intern’s button nose, which he found adorable. Daniel got flustered again at the thought. 

But what caught his attention next were the intern’s ears, which suddenly turned bright red. Daniel looked at Seongwoo’s face again and noticed that the latter was already looking back at him with a shy expression on his face. 

“You didn’t have to stare _that_ hard,” Seongwoo said as he removed the gloves off his hands. He stood up with the blood-filled tube and placed it on a tray. “Anyway, it’s done.”

Daniel glanced at his arm and noticed that it was already bandaged. “Wait, how did that happen?”

“My handsome face happened,” 

The fact that Seongwoo still managed to say such bold things despite the reddening of his face made Daniel laugh again. This time, he didn’t suppress himself anymore. He allowed himself to laugh, which made the intern look at him in surprise. 

“Ah, it’s been a while since I’ve laughed like that.” Daniel suddenly got up and stood in front of a startled Seongwoo. 

“Uh…what do you want?”

Daniel grinned in amusement, which was very unlikely of him. He figured maybe it isn’t too bad to let another person invade his personal space. After all, it’s the first time he’s been that curious about anyone. “Your expressions—

—I also want to see them.”


	2. There's no denying it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -readers asked and I fulfilled  
> -turned out longer than I thought ( waaay longer than the 1st chapter but oh well)  
> -no open endings this time xD  
> -I hope you like it uwu

“Your expressions...I also want to see them.”

As if he had just woken up after getting possessed, Daniel hurled backwards and gasped at his own statement.

Seongwoo looked surprised at the CEO’s bold declaration, but his expression changed into amusement at the latter’s reaction to his own words. “Do you have multiple personalities, CEO Kang?”

“No! I—” Again, Daniel’s voice came out louder than usual. Also, he couldn’t seem to stay still, like he’s feeling nervous and uneasy. The feeling is new to him, but at least he acknowledges that it’s all because of the intern in front of him. “I’m just...I don’t know...it’s weird.”

Seongwoo tilted his head and grinned. “Oh, I see. You’re more innocent than I thought? I never knew my charms could also work on sought-after CEOs. Ah, this handsome face has no boundaries.”

Daniel stifled a laugh, which was quickly caught by the intern. His face beamed at the sight of Daniel’s smile. The latter was surprised at the reaction and he thought, ‘ _Why is he smiling so brightly like that?_ ’

And as if his thoughts were read by Seongwoo, the intern said, “Ah, sorry. I really like your smile so I ended up smiling as well. Please stop trying to hold it in! You can laugh if you want to.”

Daniel blinked. Seongwoo really keeps on doing and saying things beyond his expectations. Also, when he smiled, Daniel felt his heart race like crazy again. 

But despite everything, he wants more. He wants to see more and he wants to know more.

“I’m really curious about you,” Daniel took a step forward. He tried his best to look composed and dignified, unlike the perturbed and nervous side which he showed earlier. “You are not like the others, for sure.”

Seongwoo didn’t budge, even when Daniel was only a few centimeters away from him. 

Daniel, on the other hand, was already panicking because now he could see the intern up close. Still, he didn’t want to lose. He bent down slightly to meet Seongwoo at eye level. He tried his best to maintain a straight face, but the intern suddenly smiled at him again, and he knew no amount of willpower could resist that smile. 

“ _Aigoo_ , you’re good at trying to act cool, CEO Kang,” Seongwoo had the audacity to actually pat Daniel’s head, like he was petting a puppy for a job well done. “But your eyes always give away. Your flustered expression is very cute, though.”

All Daniel could do was stare at Seongwoo, face flushed and lips slightly parted. He couldn’t believe himself. He couldn’t believe he’s getting played by an intern. But more than that, he’s allowing himself to get played, and he’s actually enjoying it. 

“I—I told you not to stare _that_ hard,”

As if he was snapped out of his trance, Daniel realized that Seongwoo’s hand wasn’t on his head anymore. The intern was already looking sideways, clearly avoiding his gaze. But from that angle, Daniel could see his reddened ears. It was the same reaction Seongwoo had when he was drawing the CEO’s blood earlier. 

Daniel straightened up and cleared his throat. Somehow, he had a feeling he hasn’t completely lost yet, although he’s not even sure what kind of game they’re playing. At least he knows that he could also bring out the intern’s various expressions.

He was too elated that he allowed himself to, once again, be possessed by his bold and shameless self (which he didn’t even know existed). 

“Intern Ong,” he began, with as much composure in his voice as possible. “Would you like to have coffee with me?”

Daniel has never asked anyone out for coffee (or anything, actually) before. It was always the other way around. People always manage to bring up business during his personal affairs. 

He can’t even eat, shop, exercise, or get checkups without anyone giving him extra stuff and extra services with the intention of striking up a conversation with him. Whether it’s to promote their establishment or offer a business deal—their motives are the same. They want Daniel’s so-called ‘ _golden touch_ ’. They want his prowess, connections, and most of all, his name value. 

Just getting your name associated with Daniel would put you in the front pages of news portals. Getting involved with him, whether personally or professionally, would immediately boost your reputation.

Because Kang Daniel is an iron wall, and getting on his side means you’ve managed to break through the wall which he put up around himself. There’s something about you that has caught his eye. He’s usually the type to only take a glance before deciding if you’re worthy of his time. If he gives you a second look, it means you’re unlike the others.

But Ong Seongwoo is _way_ too different. He catches Daniel off-guard. His actions and words are unpredictable. Of course, the fact that he has caught the CEO’s eyes in a non-business sense already makes a difference. Because Daniel has never been interested in anyone who isn’t a potential business partner before. He never approaches anyone with the sole intention of becoming friends or anything of that sort.

His social circle usually consists of people whom he’s been around with since childhood, like Minhyun and Jisung. When it comes to dating, he’s only been on dates with people whom his parents have set him up with. Nonetheless, none of those made him feel any sort of romantic or emotional attachment. 

“Coffee?” Seongwoo finally spoke after a while, snapping Daniel out of his thoughts. “Are you hitting on me right now, CEO Kang?”

Daniel was bewildered. He’s never made the first move before, and he was honestly expecting the intern to gladly take the offer since it came from him. Daniel is not really the type to think highly of himself, but he’s been used to such reactions that he can’t help but feel surprised by how different Seongwoo is treating him. 

“Hitting on you? What makes you—” Daniel wanted to find an excuse, but it’s hard because he’s never been in a situation where he has to find an excuse before. Moreover, Seongwoo had that teasing look again and it’s putting the CEO’s thoughts in disarray. “I just—want to get to know you.”

And so he decided to be honest. Still, he tried to look as impassive as possible. His desperation to appear cool and level-headed in front of Seongwoo is ridiculous, but he still goes for it anyway. 

But of course, it was futile, because Seongwoo could somehow see through him. The intern’s eyes widened, then he snorted until he broke into a fit of laughter. Daniel wanted to run away in embarrassment, but his feet remained glued to where he was standing. His eyes were fixated on the intern who was laughing his heart out—glazed eyes crinkling, cheeks rising, the sound of his laughter echoing in the four corners of the room—the sight made Daniel feel like he’s under a spell that prevents him from looking away. 

“Ah, you’re really trying hard to act cool but—” Seongwoo wiped a tear, probably from laughing too much, and looked at Daniel. He stopped mid-sentence, then he tilted his head to the side to avoid Daniel’s gaze. “How could you smile like that even though I was making fun of you?”

Daniel realized that he was indeed smiling like an idiot. He quickly made a deadpan face again, although he knew it wouldn’t make a difference anyway since his face is probably red as a tomato. 

“So...do you want to have coffee with me or what?” Daniel mumbled with his head laying low. He didn’t want Seongwoo to see his reddened face. 

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you, CEO Kang.”

Daniel took a breath before looking up to meet Seongwoo’s gaze. He held his breath again because the intern’s head was adorably tilted to the side, reminding him of his cats. “P-Please have coffee with me.”

Great. He stuttered. Even pre-pubescent Daniel never stuttered under dire circumstances, although to be fair, people always told him he matured quickly compared to the kids around his age. 

Thankfully, Seongwoo didn’t laugh at him this time. The intern just smiled at him softly. His eyes were a mixture of amusement and awe again, just like the first time he looked at him. 

It hasn’t even been long since that first eye contact happened, and yet it feels like a distant memory now, as if a lot of time has already passed between them. Maybe it’s because Seongwoo talks to him with such familiarity, like they’re already acquaintances. 

“I must admit, it’s hard to say no to that puppy face,” Seongwoo snickered again, but then he made a long sigh. “But I’ll be covering the night shift in the ER so—”

“It doesn’t have to be today!” Daniel wanted to punch himself for sounding so desperate. He cleared his throat and tried to compose himself again. “I mean—whenever you’re free.”

“What about you? Do CEOs usually have a lot of time in their hands?”

“I can always reschedule my appointments.”

“Oh, must be good to hold that kind of authority.”

And that’s when Daniel realized he sounded like a show-off. His face unconsciously turned frantic as he waved his hands in front of Seongwoo. “That’s not it. I—”

But Seongwoo immediately cut him off with a laugh. “I was just kidding, CEO Kang.”

“Oh,” Daniel scratched his neck awkwardly. “Just...Daniel is fine.”

“ _Hmm_...” The CEO could feel the intern’s eyes on him again, like he was examining every part of him. “I think it’s too early for informalities, CEO Kang. Let’s see if we could reach that level after grabbing some coffee,”

Daniel automatically looked up, not even bothering to hide the excitement on his face. “You mean...?”

“Yes,” Seongwoo smiled so wide with the clipboard clutched to his chest. “I’d love to have coffee with you.”

* * *

“You’re going on a coffee date with that CEO?!”

“Keep your voice down,” Seongwoo shushed Jaehwan as he looked around and bowed in apology to the patients who were watching TV in the lobby. 

“Oh my God,” Jaehwan covered his mouth in shock. “Kang Daniel, the CEO of Konnect Corp., the one who’s as influential as the president of this country, just asked you out!”

“Oh, come on. Stop making it sound like it’s such a big deal.”

“But it is!” Jaehwan’s voice came out loud again, so he bowed to the patients and mouthed ‘ _sorry’_ before turning back to Seongwoo. “He never approaches anyone unless you’ve caught his eye and he wants to do business with you. But you’re not even a businessman! He clearly wants to do...some other type of business.”

“ _Yah_! You’re thinking of dirty things again,” Seongwoo reprimanded Jaehwan by smacking his arm. “He just wants to get to know me. And I do, too. Plus, he isn’t cold at all! He’s quite innocent, actually.”

It’s been hours since that encounter with Daniel, and Seongwoo still finds himself smiling whenever he thinks about it. 

The way Daniel tries so hard to act cool, the way he unconsciously breaks into a cute smile, the way his face goes red when Seongwoo teases him, the way he shyly looks away when Seongwoo stares at him—all his reactions were adorable and amusing to Seongwoo.

He wanted to tease Daniel more, but there were moments when the CEO would do things and catch him off-guard, like when he suddenly looks at Seongwoo in such a gentle way, or when he smiles at Seongwoo like he’s the most precious being to ever exist. There’s something about Daniel’s gaze that makes him feel special. That makes him feel beautiful. He knows he _is_ beautiful, but he feels ethereal under Daniel’s gaze. And he honestly loves the feeling. 

So as much as he wanted to play hard-to-get, as he usually did with the previous guys who dared to ask him out, Seongwoo just couldn’t refuse Daniel. Actually, he didn’t want to refuse. It was the first time he got so excited to be asked out by someone. Instead of being elusive, he decided to seize the moment. 

Daniel told him they could go out anytime he’s free, but Seongwoo was so excited that he told the CEO to come back to the hospital during his break time at 7PM. There’s a coffee shop nearby, which is convenient since Seongwoo could easily run back to the hospital in case of an emergency call. 

The CEO was happy enough to agree. His examination with Jisung finishes at 2PM, so he’ll just go home for a change of clothes and then return to the hospital in time for their coffee date. 

“You should see the look on your face,”

Seongwoo broke out of his thoughts and turned to Jaehwan, who wore a disgusted look on his face. “What?”

“You were like a love-struck teenager daydreaming about his crush,” Jaehwan rubbed his hands on his arms dramatically. “It’s giving me the chills, man.”

“Shut up,” Seongwoo rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the medical chart he was examining earlier. 

“Anyway, I hope we won’t be too busy tonight. I want to look fresh during my date, you know.”

* * *

Daniel adjusted the mask on his face when another patient passed by to take a glance at him. He’s sitting in the lobby area, hoping that no one would recognize him despite knowing it’s inevitable since his outfit alone made him stand out. 

‘ _Am I overdressed for someone who’s just going on a coffee date?_ ’ he asked himself. He remembered how he stressed over his clothes a few hours earlier, asking Minhyun which pants look better with which suit. In the end, his secretary pushed him aside and chose the clothes and accessories himself. 

Minhyun made him wear the black velvet suit which was gifted to him by a famous fashion designer. He looked good in it, but he also looked too fancy, like he’s about to have dinner in a five-star Italian restaurant. 

He was actually planning to change into something more casual, but he was already running out of time so he had no choice but to rush back to the hospital in his fancy suit. 

He wanted to go alone, but Minhyun insisted on going with him, or at least drive him to the hospital and pick him up once his date’s over. But Daniel knew his secretary just wanted to go back to the hospital because a certain intern has also caught his attention. He’s been talking nonstop about that intern during their drive back home earlier. 

Minhyun’s currently speaking with the intern, whom Daniel recognized as the one who stood alongside Seongwoo earlier when Jisung first introduced him. 

When Minhyun was finally done talking (or more like, _flirting_ ) with the intern, he walked back to Daniel and took the seat next to him. “Jaehwan-sshi wants you to follow him,”

“ _Jaehwan-sshi_?” Daniel looked at his secretary questioningly, who had a stupid grin on his face as he cocked his head towards the intern’s direction. “Ah, the intern you were flirting with. You’re already calling him by his name, huh?”

“Just hurry up and get your man,” Minhyun teased. “I’ll be waiting here.”

“I thought you were going to go home and you’ll just come back later to pick me up?”

His secretary responded with a wink which made Daniel cringe. “I have a reason to hang out here for a while.”

“ _Tsk_ , _tsk_. Once a playboy, always a playboy,” Daniel chuckled as he stood up. “Don’t fool around with that intern if you’re only going to break his heart. He seems to be close with Intern Ong, you know.”

“So you’re afraid of losing brownie points with your man if I break his friend’s heart?” Minhyun laughed. “Don’t worry. I won’t fool around. I just think he’s cute, that’s all.”

“Whatever you say,” Daniel walked away from Minhyun to approach Jaehwan who’s been waiting for him in the hallway. 

The intern bowed his head politely with his hands clasped together. “Good evening, CEO Kang. I’m Intern Kim.”

“No need to greet me like I’m some kind of prince, Intern Kim.”

Jaehwan slowly looked up, eyeing Daniel from head to toe. “But you sure look like one tonight,”

Daniel was flustered, but at least half of his face was covered by a mask so it wasn’t too obvious. “Well, I...had an urgent meeting before this.”

“I see,” Jaehwan nodded, but Daniel could tell he was unconvinced. “Anyway, please follow me,”

Jaehwan began walking down the hallway and Daniel followed suit. “Where are we going?”

“To the on-call room,” answered Jaehwan. “There were a lot of patients in the ER earlier. Seongwoo-hyung’s been tending to patients left and right that the nurses had to force him to take a break. Well, he told me to wake him up at 6:30PM since he’s expecting you, but I’ve been busy, too, so I forgot.”

Daniel couldn’t help but worry. Seongwoo must be exhausted from all that work, and yet he still thought about their coffee date. “How many hours does he have left for his shift?”

“Around seven hours, I think?” Jaehwan stopped in front of a door at the end of the hallway. “Please wait here. I’ll go wake him up,”

“Uhm,” Daniel stepped forward when the intern was about to open the door. “Would it be okay if I enter that room?”

Jaehwan blinked at him, then he stopped to think. “Hmm...we don’t really allow that—”

“Don’t worry. I’ll tell Jisung—I mean, Doctor Yoon about this so that you won’t get reprimanded later.”

Jaehwan thought more about it before heaving out a resigned smile. “Fine. Only Seongwoo-hyung is inside that room, anyway. Just please don’t do anything scandalous, okay?”

“I-I won’t do anything like that!”

The intern laughed at Daniel’s reaction, but he immediately cleared his throat and reached for the doorknob. “Okay, then. I’ll trust you, CEO Kang. But I’ll be here outside, just in case.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

Jaehwan opened the door, then he stepped aside so Daniel could enter. Once inside, the CEO slowly closed the door behind him, careful not to make a sound in case Seongwoo was still sleeping. 

The room was dimly lit, with only a single lamp turned on at the far-left corner. The bunk beds were on the opposite corner, and lying in one of those beds was Seongwoo. He was in the bottom bunk, curled on his side in a semi-fetal position with one arm tucked under the pillow and another arm clutching the blanket to his chest. 

Daniel lowered the mask below his chin and kneeled down to observe Seongwoo’s sleeping face closer. The intern’s features looked even more delicate in that state. His thin lips were slightly parted as he breathed in and out, and Daniel found himself focusing on that area, until he finally regained his sanity and realized he’d been ogling the intern’s lips for far too long. 

He buried his face on his palms in self-shame, then he peeked at Seongwoo again through the gaps in his fingers. The intern was still asleep, and he looked too peaceful that Daniel would feel bad if he woke him up just to go on a coffee date with him. 

Daniel lowered his arms and sighed as he gazed at Seongwoo. “Maybe next time, when you’re not tired and I’m not overdressed.”

He chuckled as he stood up and looked around the room until he found a notepad and pen in one of the tables. After writing a message on it, he left the paper on the table near Seongwoo’s bed and left the room. 

* * *

> _Hello, Intern Ong. I heard you were really busy today. I didn’t want to interrupt your sleep so I just went home. We can grab coffee some other time. Please feel free to contact me at this number._
> 
> _010-XXX-XXX_
> 
> _-Kang Daniel_

After a week, Seongwoo can finally go on his long-overdue coffee date with Daniel. 

He felt bad when received Daniel’s note, because he heard from Jaehwan that the CEO really dressed up for their date, only to go home a few minutes later. He immediately contacted Daniel the moment he woke up and apologized for what happened, but Daniel insisted that it’s not his fault and it was beyond his control anyway. 

Moreover, the CEO asked if he was able to rest well during that shift, to which Seongwoo replied that he managed to get some good rest before resuming his shift thanks to Daniel’s considerate gesture. 

They’ve been messaging each other regularly after that. They slowly got to know each other through texts, and days later, they started doing phone calls, which would span for hours until one of them has to go back to work or until one of them falls asleep. 

Seongwoo found it odd how things are moving too fast between them, and yet it all felt natural. For someone who has a cold facade, Daniel can really keep up with their long conversations, or that’s probably because Seongwoo always brings up a lot of topics and Daniel is always willing to discuss, no matter how random they may be. 

He appreciates that side of Daniel. The side that is willing to listen to him intently without pretense. He’s not even pretending to listen to him just for the sake of it. Daniel really goes out of his way to focus on whatever Seongwoo says and even shares his own insights. 

Seongwoo has never met anyone who pays him that much attention. Usually, those who try to get to know him lose interest after a while. Those who’ve asked him out before only did so out of physical attraction, and once they got tired of that pretty face, they walked away to find someone new. 

His unpleasant experiences made Seongwoo more guarded when it comes to dating. He flirts openly, but he always makes sure to never wear his heart on his sleeve. That way, his feelings won’t be played with. 

But when he first locked eyes with Daniel, he knew he would be different. He teased the CEO for his own entertainment, but he didn’t expect him to react in unexpected ways, nor did he expect him to pique his curiosity to the point where he agreed to go on a coffee date with him. 

Thankfully, Daniel has been nothing but amazing so far. They’ve only been communicating through texts and calls, but Seongwoo feels close to him already. Of course, he’s trying his best not to be too emotionally-attached so early in the game, at least not until he finally gets to know Daniel personally and not just through the phone. 

“Is this the right place?” Seongwoo mumbled to himself as he looked around the area for any signs of Daniel. The CEO asked to meet him in a coffee shop in Apgujeong near his company’s building. The tranquil neighborhood was surrounded by fancy coffee shops and restaurants which seemed to be frequented by high-class people. “Ah, the smell of money everywhere,”

“You can smell money?”

Seongwoo heard a familiar voice behind him, and despite his excitement to finally see that face which he longed to see for a week, he also felt nervous for some reason. He made sure not to look panicked before turning around to face the CEO. “The smell got stronger thanks to a certain someone.”

When Seongwoo looked at Daniel, the latter had a bright smile on his face, like he was really glad to finally see him. Seongwoo expected the CEO to be flustered just like the first time they met, but Daniel just looked straight at him with that smile brighter than the sun. “Too bad. I made sure not to wear my most expensive clothes so I wouldn’t attract the money-sniffers.”

“You’re even going along with my jokes now without batting an eyelash,” Seongwoo folded his arms to his chest and grinned. “I’m impressed Daniel-sshi,”

But as if reverting to his original form, Daniel looked away shyly and rubbed his nape. “It sure feels different when you say my name in person,”

They both agreed to call each other by their names a few days ago, although they continued to use formalities. Seongwoo realized he just uttered Daniel’s name for the first time (since he only utters it on his mind) and the realization made his face go red. “Oh...I did that,”

Daniel pursed his lips to suppress a smile, then he walked closer towards Seongwoo and pointed at the next intersection. “There’s a coffee shop over there that doesn’t smell like money and only smells like coffee beans. Would you like to check it out?”

Seongwoo laughed, finally overcoming his panicked state. “Coffee beans over money. Sounds good,”

* * *

“So you have a sweet tooth, Seongwoo-sshi?”

Seongwoo looked up at Daniel with his mouth full, then he looked at the caramel macchiato with 70% sugar and the red velvet cake on his side of the table. He swallowed the cake and nodded. “I guess it’s obvious,”

“That’s cute,” Daniel remarked with a smile, but he immediately put on a poker face and cleared his throat. “I mean, cool. That’s totally cool.”

“ _Pfft_ ,” Seongwoo chuckled before getting another spoonful of the cake. “Stop that, Daniel-sshi. You know you can drop the cool act with me.”

“But I—oh, wait,” 

And without warning, Daniel suddenly leaned forward and wiped the corner of Seongwoo’s mouth with his thumb. His fingers felt warm against Seongwoo’s face—the touch making him freeze like a statue. He could only focus on Daniel’s face in close proximity, the latter’s gentle touch on his face, and his own heart beating so loud that Daniel could probably hear it in that distance. 

“You have whipped cream on—” Daniel looked at Seongwoo, their eyes locking with such intensity that the intern’s heartbeat thumped even louder. After a few seconds, the CEO inhaled sharply, as if taken aback by his own actions, before leaning back on his seat and wiping his thumb with a tissue. He panickedly pulled out more tissues and handed them to a still frozen Seongwoo. “Sorry about that. I must have been out of my mind. Sorry for touching you so suddenly, Seongwoo-sshi.”

Seongwoo finally regained his consciousness and took the tissues from Daniel. He laughed awkwardly before proceeding to wipe his mouth. “It’s okay, Daniel-sshi.”

But that’s not all that Seongwoo wanted to say. He almost blurted out ‘ _I don’t mind at all if you touch me_ ’. Thank God he quickly realized how suggestive that sounded and he was able to shut his own mouth. 

Still, he actually didn’t mind. Sure, he felt the world stop when Daniel’s fingers brushed against his lips, but he really liked the feeling. He liked the warmth. Daniel’s touch, his gaze, his voice—everything about him was gentle and Seongwoo liked that. 

Even though he was still in the middle of recovery, Seongwoo had the sudden urge to tease Daniel again. “Is that how you won over your previous dates’ hearts, Daniel-sshi? You seem like such a natural when it comes to doing heart-fluttering things.”

“ _Hm_?” Daniel gave him a confused look. His face reddened when he finally understood what Seongwoo meant. “Ah, was that heart-fluttering? Wasn’t it discomforting? I’m really sorry. I don’t know what came over me. I’ve only been to dates set up by my parents, but believe me, I’m not a touchy person. You can ask my secretary, Minhyun. Or Doctor Yoon. They know me very well. They know I won’t touch a person without permission and—”

“Whoa, stop!” Seongwoo snorted as he waved his hands in front of Daniel. “That was the longest statement you’ve ever made ever since we met, Daniel-sshi. I was just teasing you,”

“I—” Daniel covered his face with his hand and looked away. “Oh God, I’ve made a fool of myself again.”

“It’s okay, really.” Seongwoo stifled his laugh so Daniel won’t feel even more embarrassed. “You’re really cute.”

Seongwoo’s eyes widened, because he didn’t mean to say that out loud, but it was too late. Daniel was already looking at him with equally widened eyes, the blush spreading all over his face to his ears. Despite his flustered state, though, Daniel still managed to blurt out, “But you’re way cuter.”

And so it was Seongwoo’s turn to blush. They both ended up looking at different directions, both with red faces and shy smiles.

It didn’t take long for Seongwoo to accept the obvious reality, not when it presents itself at any given opportunity, denying Seongwoo of the time to even think hard about it. 

There’s no denying it any further. He’s falling for Daniel. 

* * *

He’s falling for Seongwoo. 

He has never admitted liking anyone that fast (actually, he has never admitted liking anyone at all) but his feelings for Seongwoo have become way too clear for him to ignore. 

What started as a simple curiosity has now turned into something more. At first, he doubted it. After all, the feeling is new and it’s not like he has any prior experience that could help him figure out whether they’re real or not. 

But he’s not that naive. He knows why his heart beats that way when he looks at Seongwoo. He knows why he also ends up laughing when Seongwoo is laughing. He knows why he wants to keep his phone calls with Seongwoo going even if it means staying up at night and getting bags under his eyes which Minhyun would reprimand him for the next day. 

He’s falling for Seongwoo. No, he has _already_ fallen for Seongwoo. 

Daniel felt so relieved when he finally acknowledged his own feelings. He’s not yet sure if the intern feels the same way, but Daniel is happy enough to know that he’s capable of feeling that way towards someone, and that someone is seeing him for who he is, and not for who the public is projecting him to be. 

“Look at the time,” Seongwoo glanced at his wristwatch then looked up at the darkening sky. “The day really went by just like that.”

Daniel let out a satisfied sigh. They spent the day roaming around Apgujeong—looking at shops, stopping by game centers to play, entering restaurants for quick meals, then walking around the streets some more while engaging in random conversations. 

Even when they both had nothing to say, the silence never felt awkward at all. Just standing beside each other was comforting enough for them. 

Time passed by just like that. They spent the entire day together, but it still felt too short for Daniel. With Seongwoo, there was never a dull moment. He could only hope it was like that for Seongwoo as well. 

“I’ll drive you home. My company’s just around the corner. We can take my car.”

“No, I wouldn’t want to bother you. I’ll just—”

“Seongwoo-sshi,” Daniel cut the intern off before he could refuse. “You’re not a bother. Please. I insist.”

Seongwoo just looked at him for a while. He searched his eyes for something, and although Daniel wasn’t sure what the intern was searching for, he just looked back, as if telling Seongwoo that he could search all he wants until he finally finds what he’s looking for. 

“ _Hyung_ ,” Seongwoo said softly. “You can call me _hyung_ from now on. According to my research, you’re a year younger than me... _Niellie_ ,”

Daniel felt as if rockets were being fired on his stomach, because fluttering butterflies wouldn’t be enough to describe what he’s feeling at the moment. “N-N- _Niellie_?”

Seongwoo looked down and scratched his head. He was obviously trying to hide his reddened face, although once again, his reddened ears gave him away. “Was it too much? It probably sounds like a childish nickname, right?”

“Not at all!” Daniel’s voice came out loud that it made Seongwoo flinch and look back up at him. “I mean...it doesn’t bother me. I’m completely fine with it. But...please only call me that when it’s just the two of us. If Minhyun hears it, he’ll tease me about it forever. Oh, and Doctor Yoon, too.”

Seongwoo was surprised, but he quickly broke into laughter. “I see. That’s completely understandable. So I’ll call you Niellie when we’re alone, and Daniel when anyone else is around?”

“Yes. I’d love that... _hyung_.”

Seongwoo bit his lip and nodded. The way his eyes formed crescents when he smiled made Daniel’s heart burst. “Okay, then.”

They both laughed after that, then they made their way towards Daniel’s company. During the walk, their hands would usually brush together in the lightest of touches. Daniel felt the urge to just take Seongwoo’s hand into his, but he wondered if Seongwoo would think he’s moving too fast. 

But when their hands brushed again, they both looked down at the same time. Their eyes went from their hands to each other’s faces, and both ended up chuckling for no reason. 

After that, Daniel finally gained the confidence to intertwine his fingers with Seongwoo’s. The latter flinched, but he eventually eased into Daniel’s touch and squeezed the CEO’s hand back. 

* * *

“Hyung, we’re here,”

Daniel stopped his car in front of Seongwoo’s apartment complex. Since it was a 40-minute drive, he told the intern to take a nap. He was on a 12-hour shift before their date and he must be tired, yet he still did whatever Daniel wanted to do. He wasn’t planning to keep Seongwoo for the whole day but he got carried away and ended up dragging him to random places. 

Seongwoo assured him that it was fine because he also had lots of fun. Still, Daniel wanted him to get at least a few minutes of shut-eye. Despite his protest (Seongwoo insisted on staying up so Daniel wouldn’t be bored during the drive), the intern still ended up falling asleep after 10 minutes. 

“Hyung,” Daniel unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to Seongwoo’s side. He was planning to give the intern a light shake on the shoulder to wake him up, but his hand froze at the sight of Seongwoo’s peaceful, sleeping face. 

It reminded him of that time when he saw Seongwoo sleeping at the hospital’s on-call room. He still looks as delicate as ever, even more so with the streetlight glistening on his face. 

Daniel’s hands slowly moved to Seongwoo’s face. ‘ _So much for not being touchy,_ ’ he mentally scolded himself, although his hands remained on the intern’s cheek. 

But Daniel’s hand was quick to retreat when Seongwoo suddenly grunted and squirmed in his seat. He readjusted his position for comfort, his lips forming a cute little pout in the process. 

Daniel’s hands went to his wheels instead. He gripped them tight as he buried his face on it to suppress a squeal. He huffed out a breath before turning back to Seongwoo. The cute pout was still on his face, and as if possessed once again, Daniel slowly leaned forward until his face was mere inches away from Seongwoo’s. His eyes automatically darted to the intern’s lips, but he paused before his instincts could completely overtake him. 

“What am I doing to a sleeping person?” Daniel mumbled. He was about to distance himself when he felt a hand on his arm. He looked up to meet Seongwoo’s eyes. The intern blinked at him with his doe eyes, and Daniel could only gulp. 

“Hyung, I—” 

“Well if you won’t do it, I will.”

Everything happened so fast. Seongwoo’s lips were suddenly on his. The intern’s eyes fluttered close as his hands went to the CEO’s nape. Daniel figured there’s no time to be surprised because that moment might slip away before he knew it, so he quickly focused his attention on the feeling of Seongwoo’s soft lips against his. 

But just when he was finally relishing the kiss, their lips had already parted. Daniel could only look at Seongwoo, who still managed to grin amidst everything. 

“You look dissatisfied, Niellie,”

Daniel leaned back so fast that he hit the window on his side of the car with a thud. “Hyung—” 

“Hm, did you not want to kiss me? Was I jumping to conclusions?”

“That’s not it!” Daniel leaned forward again, surprising Seongwoo. “I—I wanted to! So...I’m thankful...for what you did,”

Seongwoo opened his mouth in an attempt to say something, but he decided to just laugh instead. “You’re thankful that I kissed you?”

“I—” Daniel paused to take a deep breath. After everything that has happened, he decided not to hesitate anymore. “Yes. Because I like you, hyung. I know we’ve only known each other for a while but I just don’t want to deny what I feel.”

Seongwoo’s eyes widened at the sudden confession, but his expression immediately eased into a smile. “I’m glad I wasn’t just assuming things, then.”

“You’re not the only one assuming things,” Daniel muttered as he shyly looked down. “But you can confirm my assumption once you’re ready, hyung.”

“Sorry, Niellie, but I don’t want to beat around the bush,” Daniel looked up to see Seongwoo’s beautiful smile again. “I like you, too,”

Some kind of inhumane noise came out of Daniel’s mouth (probably a yelp, a whimper, or whatever), which he tried to hold back but still came out anyway because Seongwoo’s confession was too much for him to handle. 

“Wow, I definitely didn’t expect things to go this well,” 

Seongwoo laughed despite the reddening of his cheeks. “I’ve never confessed to anyone this fast before. You’re really something else, Mr. CEO. You have irresistible charms.”

“Only you are allowed to see these charms, hyung.”

“Oh? I’m touched,” Seongwoo covered his mouth with his hand dramatically, to which Daniel laughed. After that, he unbuckled his seatbelt and turned to the CEO. “So...what happens now?”

“First of all,” Daniel smirked, allowing his playfulness to finally take over since he has affirmed Seongwoo’s feelings. “I need another kiss.”

“Good, ‘cause I was about to ask for the same thing,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Well if you won't do it, I will'
> 
> -yes, that line was from the prompt generator (which was one of the choices for my next drabble but it didn't win so I included it here instead)  
> -idk how many times I redrafted this lmao there were scenes which I wanted to include but my braincells wouldn't cooperate anymore T_T  
> -thank you so much for reading! <3


End file.
